The Butterfly of BTS: Part VIII
by NaomiZhenjie
Summary: Story of a new member with a big secret; will it end in what you thought?


The next morning I did not wake up earlier than the others, instead I was woke up by Jin, "Hey, come on and get up it is time for us to go to the dance room." I stretched getting up to grab clothes from my bag to wear for the day. I decided to only wear a sports bra, long, baggy black shirt, knee-length shorts, knee-high socks, and all black converse for shoes. I went to the bathroom to get changed; once I was done I walked out the Suga and Jin to meet with the others, then go to the van.  
We arrived at the Dance Studio after a few minutes of driving. We walked into the practice and began to stretch; we did so for about ten minutes then proceeded to teach Rap Monster and Jin how to dance for a bit. The funniest thing you will ever see is trying to teach Namjoon how to flow with his dance; the dance instructor decided I needed to have a solo for a bit, then Jimin would enter to dance along with my solo and aid me in a few parts. Once we got done with normal dance practices, we started on the solo while the others rested outside the room as not to distract us. In the beggining it is only me who dances then Jimin would come behind me to pick me up later. He was like the antagonist in the short story, but later I was supposed to convert him to be on my side. I started the song slowly with more hand and arm movements than leg movements. Once the beat picked up, my leg movements picked up and arms and hands about the same, going along to the beat perfectly. It was now Jimin's turn to jump in; he did a flip to insert himself into the situation. I had to keep focusing in front of me while he danced. He then did his planned move, get behind me, and pick me up by my waist. I kicked wildly as he pulled me back then put my hands on his then faked like I was pulling away landing perfectly.  
We, of course, had to practice this over and over until we got it down; Jimin helping me little by little on the moves, then we did our final move again. He walked up behind me, but he grabbed wrong. He put his arms around my chest, not my waist, and I was only wearing a sports bra. I knew he felt it. He let go so fast that I had no balance when I fell. I landed one foot on the ground and the other behind me; my upper body fell on top of my knee. I could hear the bone snap under the pressure of the fall. My eyes widened as I felt the nerves shoot pain through my leg; I never yelled, but I teared up holding my pained leg. "Oh no! I am so sorry!" He rushed over to me, but I could not talk. My voice could give it away. I just shook my head as I looked over to see the dance instructor already calling for an ambulance then I looked back to Jimin, "No, it is not your fault, do not worry." I smiled at him and he picked me up to take me outside to the ambulance; I was holding onto him the whole way trying to deal with the pain, but once I was in the abulance I had passed out.  
When I woke up, Jimin was the only one in the room with me, "Hello..." I said feebly from just awakening. "Hey.. again I am so sorry for dropping you." I smiled, "No really do not worry; it was just a mistake and mistakes happen all the time." He frowned then looked troubled by something, "I just thought I... felt something that is not normally on men." I looked down, "Well.. I am not one for lying. I am a female." His eyes widened with shock, "So, it was not in my head?!" I looked at him with a straight face, "No." "Well now I feel worst!" He said in a more worried tone, "but why...?" I sighed, "There are reasons that I do not know of; I just did as I was told, but promise me this will not let loose from your lips." He nodded, "I will not tell anyone." I sighed deeply and closed my eyes to get more rest.  
It's been a few days now. The group had to go to places without me of course, but I could not help but to be upset about the injury. I had to play it cool around Jimin when he came to visit though. I know how bad he felt and I did not want to make it worst on him. Soon the manager's second in command came in to check on me. I never really liked him; he was always an asshole towards me. "Oh you are awake now." I nodded scouling the tiniest bit to indicate my disgust towards him, but I could not fully show my hate. "Well, you are still as lazy as always, but that is to be expected. You are a woman and can not possibly do as much as men can." Oh here he goes again with the sexist comments. I just closed my eyes ignoring him, "The door is behind you, please be sure it hits you on the way out." He hurried over to me and put his hand around my neck, squeezing tightly, "You are a woman and it would do you some good to learn your place!" I struggled for breath as I clawed at his hand; he squeezed more tightly before letting go to get outside the room, slamming the door shut. I will not be able to take much more of him; I might kill him if I do.  
The doctor came in the room; it has been a month now and my leg should be somewhat healed by now. "Hello, how have you been doing today?" I smiled at him, "I feel perfectly fine. Like I could go back to dancing tomorrow." He chuckled a bit, "No no, no dancing until you are completely healed. I do not even want you to dance then." I frowned, "So what? Just sing? I need to do my solo for the show that's coming up in a few months!" He shook his head, "Well, do you want to risk getting it broke again?" I was so frustrated I began to weep right in front of him, "Ok.. I understand..."


End file.
